


Spare Parts

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Rise of Skywalker [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lightsabers, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey makes her own lightsaber out of the one that was lost.





	Spare Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Possessions
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
The parts of the lightsaber lined up all but perfectly. Emitter matrix, power cell, lens, blue crystal that she had managed to salvage from Anakin’s lightsaber — probably the only piece that wasn’t damaged in the ship collision that had ultimately ruined it beyond repair — even as Rey stood in the garage of the Millennium Falcon, looking over her handiwork, she knew she just had to put them together.  
  
Together. That was the key, wasn’t it? A lightsaber was part of a Jedi’s identity, wasn’t it? It wasn’t the sole part of a Jedi’s identity — the former Jedi General Arawn Sinn had proved that enough — but it wasn’t unimportant either. A symbol of the Jedi...and the Dark Side too.  
  
In her mind, she could hear Kylo’s voice, a memory this time and not something over the Bond. _We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy!_  
  
What would that have entailed? Would it have started out with good intentions, stopping the conflict between Dark Side and Light, only to ultimately become no better than what it wanted to stop? Rey didn’t know. She didn’t know if Kylo was even capable of good intentions, actually.  
  
Was he ever? She had seen glimpses of it, in his mind, but even that...had Snoke just put it there to give her a false sense of hope?  
  
She didn’t know. She didn’t know if she wanted to know, either.  
  
She supposed in a way she was still grieving. For the parents that she thought she had, for a little girl named Rey left on Jakku to fend for herself, for a little boy named Ben who’d never stood a chance.  
  
Grieving was too easy nowadays. The Falcon was swimming in it.  
  
She swiped at her eyes — would she _ever_ stop crying? She was sick of crying — before taking a deep breath and turning back to her lightsaber. She took a breath in and assembled the pieces together. Power cell, emitter matrix, lens, crystal...  
  
It would have been easy to do a double blade. But the single blade...it was the best tribute to the lightsaber that had saved her life in the forest on Starkiller Base not so long ago.  
  
It was assembled. She ignited it, and for a moment, she could swear that the lightsaber that had saved her life was all but immortalized, right here, right now.


End file.
